1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to viewing systems and methods, and more particularly, to an environment viewing enabling system for enabling controlled and effective viewing of an environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An environment viewing system enables the user to view an environment such as one which includes a partition, so as to provide a view of the environment through the partition, as for viewing a specimen or specimens in a tank environment. The tank environment is bounded by the partition such as panes of glass or acrylic. The tank environment may consist of a marine tank environment, with marine specimens therein, or a dry tank environment, with land specimens therein.
Environment viewing systems may be used by hobbyists, researchers, students, or others, for effective viewing of a specimen or specimens in a tank environment through a partition. Such a system may include a magnifying lense to enhance observation of the specimen or specimens. However, for effective viewing, the partition surfaces should be clean to enable clear viewing therethrough. Further, the system should be controllable and movable to enable viewing at a variety of locations. Also, magnification may be variable for enabling enhanced viewing.
Therefore, there has existed a need for a system which is capable of providing viewing of an environment through a partition in an efficient and effective manner. The present invention fulfills these needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides improved viewing of an environment through a partition.
The system enables viewing in an environment wherein the environment includes a partition for partitioning the environment from an external environment, and the partition includes an exterior surface and an interior surface. The system comprises an exterior housing, positionable on the exterior surface of the partition and slidably moveable thereabout. The exterior housing includes a frame, which includes a magnet therein having a facing surface for facing the exterior surface of the partition, which facing surface has a polarity. The frame further has a central opening for enabling viewing the environment therethrough. The system further comprises an interior housing, positionable on the interior surface of the partition and slidably moveable thereabout in alignment and coordination with and under the control of slidable movement of the exterior housing. The interior housing includes a frame which includes a magnet therein having a facing surface adapted to face the interior surface of the partition, which facing surface has a polarity. The polarity of the exterior housing frame magnet facing surface and the interior housing frame magnet facing surface are the opposite of each other, and interact so as to enable the movement of the exterior housing to control the movement of the interior housing. The interior housing frame further has a central opening for enabling viewing the environment therethrough.
One aspect of the present invention is that the system provides efficient and effective viewing through a partition in relation to an environment.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the system enables securely aligned and controllably moveable positioning thereof to various locations on the partition, for a variety of viewing opportunities.
A further aspect of the present invention is that the system may provide magnified viewing in the environment, and at variable magnifications and adjustable fields of depth.
A still further aspect of the present invention is that the system may clean partition surfaces upon movement thereof, to enable improved clear viewing therethrough.